


Smile

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: 5 times Steve thinks of Bucky and remembers.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ❁

**1.**

Steve fiddled with the drinking straw of his drink that the guy a few seats further at the bar had bought him.

He glanced at the man. 

He had blond hair, a beard and he wore a dark blue shirt. The man was really attractive and Steve wished that he could just smile back at him, go over and flirt with him, see where the night goes. 

But his thoughts were stuck on Bucky again. After almost five years, almost every single thought of him still revolved around Bucky. 

Steve didn't want blond and beard, didn't want the shy smile that came from the man. 

He wanted Bucky. 

_Steve cradles Bucky's dark hair and as he marvels at the dark strands, he says, "I think you would look gorgeous if you'd grow your hair out." _

_Bucky opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow. _  
  
_ "Are you trying to tell me that I look ugly with my hair like that?" he asks, trying to pretend to be offended but he can't suppress the smile that's pulling at his lips. _  
  
_ Steve rolls his eyes fondly. _

_"I'm simply telling you that longer hair would really suit you."_

_Bucky grins at his boyfriend. _  
  
_ "I was actually thinking of going bald."_

_At that, the blonde snorts and shakes his head before he tugs at Bucky's soft strands. _

**2.**

"Is it good?"

Steve looked up from his plate and saw Peggy smiling at him softly. 

"Yeah," he answered, picking at his french fries that used to taste so much better. 

"Do you miss him a lot?"

Steve sighed. 

"Yeah."

_"Steve, my bestest friend, I'm sure you don't mind when I take this," Bucky says, already reaching over the table to steal some of Steve's french fries. _

_The blond man doesn't even protest as half of his fries are being eaten. _

_"You're the best," Bucky declares with his mouth full and every other soldier at the table passes it off as the two of them being best friends but Steve knows better. _

_He looks into his boyfriends sparkling eyes and sees how serious Bucky is about what he said and not only because Steve's giving him his fries. _

**3.**

Steve's eyes wandered down his chest and stomach in the mirror. 

He worked out every day and after the serum, his body really had evolved. He liked his body like that and he even liked his face and that was good. 

But when he looked in the mirror and saw himself, he suddenly longed for Bucky telling him how beautiful he was, showing his affection and attraction with words and small gestures. Something the other man even used to do before the serum had changed Steve's appearance. 

Without Bucky, Steve just sighed and put on his shirt again. 

_"You know, I can do 20 push-ups now without collapsing."  
_

_Bucky applauses him. _

_"Amazing, baby. I'm so proud," he says teasingly but Steve catches the sincereness in it. _

_"I work out so much but I still look like that," the blond complains looking down himself. _

_Then, Bucky's arms wind around his slender waist and he presses a soft kiss to his neck. _

_"You look gorgeous, love," the brunet says in a way that makes Steve believe him and lean back into the touch, letting himself fall into the safe harbor his boyfriend was. _

**4.**

Images of Bucky and Bucky's skin flooded Steve's mind as he stroked his cock faster. 

He pressed his eyes closed, giving his all to imagine it was Bucky touching him, devouring him. 

_"Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll never forget how much I love you." _

_Steve moaned at that and at the teeth scraping over his neck as a hand came down to stroke his cock. _

_"B-Bucky, please." _

_Bucky chuckled breathlessly, his mouth attacking Steve's lips again, breathing in his moans. _

_"Shh, love, I'm here," he says, his kisses trailing down Steve's chest._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too," Bucky says as he's spreading his lover's legs. _

**5.**

The sounds of Steve's breathing filled the dark room. 

He had his eyes closed and barely noticed the single tear running down his cheek as he just lay there, thinking of all the conversations he used to have in this room, in this bed. 

He thought of the funny talks, the bantering which was accompanied by both of them grinning like dorks. These conversations were followed by quick pecks and chaste kisses as well as some rolling around the bed and lots of laughing. 

There also had been some arguments in this room with them standing on each side of the room, throwing words at each other that both didn't mean. Arguments were sometimes followed by one of them sleeping on the couch or the two of them hugging, whispering apologies. 

At last, Steve thought of the deep, serious conversations they had late at night in the bed, limbs tangled. He thought of one special talk they had after which they ended up _making love_ and expressing their deep feelings in all possible ways. 

_"Steve, promise me something." _

_Steve raises his head from his lover's chest to look questioningly at Bucky. _

_"Promise me, that if something should ever happen to me, you're not going to be sad forever. If something happens you will be happy and when you think of me you'll smile. Don't you cry if something happens." _

_Steve swallows at the seriousness in Bucky's voice and eyes and all he can do is nod. _

_He can't say anything because he knows that he isn't able to promise Bucky what he wants._

_"Nothing will ever happen to you," Steve says quietly and this time, Bucky nods. _

**Author's Note:**

> ti prego amore mio promettimi  
che persa nei tuoi giri  
se qualcuno poi ti parla di me, parla di me  
un sorriso ti spaccherà in tre  
e non mi dire che ti manco tanto tanto  
che torni a casa e poi ti strucchi con il pianto  
mentre fai due tiri


End file.
